The present invention relates to a connecting structure for a wrist watch for connecting a watch case to a watch band and for connecting links of a watch band.
Recently, a wrist watch has a high fashionable characteristic with various designs. A wrist watch having a dial and a band which are capable of changing with another one by a user has been sold. It is enjoyable to the user to change designs of the dial and the band of the watch by himself.
In case of a metallic watch band, the length of the band is adjusted by a dealer or a user using a tool such as a pair of tweezers.
FIG. 17 shows a conventional connecting structure for a wrist watch for connecting a watch band to a watch case using a spring-loaded pin. A watch band 32 has a connecting link 33 connected to an end of the band. A connecting bar 34 having a pair of spring-loaded retractable pins at opposite ends thereof is mounted in the connecting link 33. Both pins are engaged with connecting holes 31a formed in a pair of leg portions provided on a watch case 31. Thus, the watch band 32 is connected to the watch case 31.
FIG. 18 shows a conventional connecting structure for connecting links of a watch band using a hairpin-shaped connecting pin. In the structure, links 35 and 36 are connected with a hairpin-shaped connecting pin 37. In order to adjust the length of the band, a bifurcated end of the hairpin-shaped connecting pin 37 is pushed by a push rod 38 in the lateral direction of the band and a bent end of the pin is projected to the opposite side of the link 36. The projected end of the pin 37 is gripped by a pair of tweezers 39 to pull out the pin. Thus, the links 35 and 36 are disconnected. If the links 35, 36, and the pin 37 are not accurately processed, a comparatively large force is required for the disconnecting operation of the links.
In the connecting structure of FIG. 17, in the connecting and disconnecting operations of the watch case 31 and the band 32, it is necessary to use a tool such as a pair of tweezers for engaging the spring-loaded connecting bar 34 with the connecting holes 31a of the case, and for disengaging the bar from the holes. Since such operations require skilled work, the band 32 can not be easily changed to another band by the user.
In the connecting structure of FIG. 18, it is necessary to use the push rod 38 and the tweezers 39, and a considerable magnitude of force for engaging and disengaging the hairpin-shaped connecting pin 37. Thus, it is very troublesome and difficult for the dealer and the user to adjust the length of the band.